


Wrong Decision make it Right before its too late...

by YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu



Series: GinZura--Journey [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Benizakura Arc, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight Okikagu, slight SakaMutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu/pseuds/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu
Summary: I made the wrong decision to avoid you and left you but now I will make it right
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Kagura/Okita Sougo, Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki, Mutsu/Sakamoto Tatsuma
Series: GinZura--Journey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664539
Kudos: 5





	1. The Wrong Decision

**Author's Note:**

> yay we are now at the part 4 geez...  
> please read the part 1 to part 3  
> HijiGin is not a couple its a one sided love  
> Multiple POV
> 
> Not good in english and not proofread I'm lazy

**I made a decision that I truly regret, and I won't make the same mistake twice.**

* * *

**Gintoki POV**

months has been pass Zura and I stayed civil but there's still an awkward moment, right now the Yorozuya members are all busy helping the Yoshiwara, thats why I never see Zura I heared he is still working at saigo's bar. We met Kagura's older stupid brother, he's around same age as Okita, after the mission in yoshiwara shinpachi and kagura ask me to help them get stronger, I didnt help them they need to know why they want to get stronger if they know it they need to think on their own way how to achieve it they need to discover it by themself. Zura came to our house because Kagura asked for his present, he can never say no to kagura because he see himself to her when he was still a child. He spoiled Kagura calling her Leader and giving her foods, zura also teach shinpachi about the basic knowledge for a samurai and how to manage a dojo, zura also give sadaharu a dog food whenever he still have an extra money, Zura is also busy with his fraction, he also became friends with the Shogun when shogun is missing and had an amnesia katsura save him he call the Shogun Sho-chan. Zura also became friends with Kondo when we are cursed both Zura and I became a cat and kondo became a Gorilla. Zura slowly become an independent person, I'm glad he is doing a process he is not depressed and he slowly overcome his trauma of being alone. Yes you can say that I am updated with Zura's life, I feel like after he become an independent person he will not go and seek for my help, I know Zura I know how he think I've known him since we are 7 years old and now we are both 27.

Kagura why are you always go to park?

Kagura: well I'm bored here gin-chan and I'm not like you who can stay sitted doing nothing aru

Kagura don't get a boyfriend your father will kill me

Kagura: I will not get a boyfriend until you and Zura are settled aru

What? what are you saying settled? Where did you learned that?

Kagura: well shinpachi and I had a bet if you will get Zura or not, I bet you can woo Zura he likes you aru

You don't know what are you saying, that will never happen we are just friends after I said that Zura suddenly showed up and said

Zura: thats right Leader, he already has a special someone here I brought you food wheres shinpachi?

Zura ....

Zura: I know Gintoki I said we are just comrade and we can act civil no need for too much drama

Kagura: Zura who are you saying? Zura I accept you as my new mommy, where did you get this food its expensive?

Zura: well Gintoki and I has a friend in space and they are now here in edo they are staying at my house they said they will go here later so you better call shinpachi so he can also meet Sakamoto and Mutsu, you know Mutsu is also a Yato like you

Kagura: wow really? is Mutsu a boy?

Zura: no its a she

Zura where is your duck?

Zura: she's with Sakamoto and Mutsu they said they will meet someone before they go here so he ask me to go here first.

Kagura: I need to inform shinpachi and anego I will leave now bye

Zura: wait Leader.....

Kagura already left with Sadaharu now its me and Zura it will be awkward

Katsura sat down on the couch and look at his cellphone lately his been looking at his cellphone whenever I saw him I cleared my throat and he kept his phone and look at me

Zura why are you always holding your phone?

Zura: Why are you asking? Its not your business Gintoki

Hmm yeah I continue reading jump and Zura watch his drama, after a few hours Sakamoto and Mutsu came together with Elizabeth. ELizabeth and Mutsu sat beside Zura and they talked Sakamoto sat beside me

Sakamoto: Kintoki how are you Its been so long since the last I saw you, you dont change that much ahahahaha ahahaha

Shut up Idiot! its not Kintoki, its GINTOKIIIIII I shouted at Sakamoto's ear

Sakamoto: Kintoki lets go to the bar, lets celebrate our reunion

I look at Zura he just smiled at Sakamoto and he nod at me

It will be your bill Tatsuma, tatsuma laugh and said yes

We waited for others before we go to the bar, when they arrive zura introduce them to each other and we go to the bar

At the bar

**Sakamoto's POV**

Lets all drink and eat a lot, Zura don't drink your a light drinker. Zura said that its not Zura, its katsura and just nod at me and start talking to mutsu, kagura, shinpachi and otae

So Kintoki... How are you and Zura still with your plan on being away with him?

Gintoki: Zura thought that I choose the vice captain of shinsengumi over him, he's still keeping his distance to me it will be for the better so let it be.

Oh whose this Vice captain are you saying? ahahahaha Zura is still an idiot, he still ddidnt notice your true feelings for him. ahahaha

Gintoki: Hijikata Toshiro is the name of the vice captain, we get along too well and he became my friend along with the other shinsengumi members. Zura will always be an idiot, blame sensei for always beating Zura's head when were child.

ahahaha ahahahaha well I talk to Takasugi he said that he still want Zura to join him destroy this world

Gintoki: I will die first before he can get Zura. so how are you and Mutsu still indenial with your feelings for her?

she's young for me. after I said that

Some man came and join us one is named hijikata and the two's name is Kondo and Okita. Hijikata sat down in Kintoki's side, Okita sat down in Kagura's side and Kondo sat down between Katsura and the girl shimura named Otae. They said they will not arrest Zura because today is their restday and they heared me that I will pay for Kintoki's bill. hmm I observed the situation I saw how Zura behave and talk minimal I see how his eyes observe Kintoki. Okita and Kagura fighting. Otae beat Kondo. Mutsu supporting Zura talking to him. Hijikata and Kintoki started laughing and talking and Shinpachi and Elizabeth also observing the situation.

Zura started to drink a sake and eat food he never listen to anyone's story and he distant himself to others, Mutsu started talking again to him but he only nod and smile.

its already 10pm we are still partying like theres no tomorrow we also rent a small room with videoke, kagura and shinpachi sang and its worst to hear it. I need to clean my ear.... Oh I remember Zura he's good at singing he sometimes sing to his grandmother and his sensei's grave.

I look at Zura hmm how can I covince this idiot... oh I think he's already drunk it will be easy to convice Zura when his drunk this will be fun, ahahahaha hahahaha

Uhmmmm .... Zura You should sing too please ahahaha Zura said its not Zura, its katsura and protest but I whisper to his ear that after he sing I will tell Mutsu how I really feel. Kintoki protest and said that Zura never sing and he has a worst voice in rapping Kagura, Shinpachi, Otae and Kondo agree but I whisper again to Zura to help me he will sing and I will tell mutsu what I really feel. Later Zura got up and choose a song in songbook.

Zura choose Sakura Mitsutsiki by Spyair oh its a band zura choose a great song its about the promise ahahaha Kintoki... Zura still remember the promise you made the night he first cried because of fear of loneliness. the music already start Kintoki stop drinking and focus on Zura the same as the others while kondo said Zura's voice is awful.

Zura started singing eceryone held their breath

_On a spring night, I was alone_   
_My sighs fade away into the monochrome sky_   
_The fast-moving wave of people_   
_Staring at that, I was waiting all this time_

_Even if the cherry-blossoms bloom, at chilly nights like this_   
_I remember your face_   
_Are you alright? Sure I'm fine. Jokingly waving my hand_   
_The promise we made that day_

_If we, if we, could find the other half_   
_Of that broken moon_   
_And if we could share our solitude_   
_Then, again I'd take the vow_

_Sitting on a square bench, gazing absentmindedly at the sky_   
_I remember, like I did yesterday_   
_How a little smile and petty quarrels_   
_Made me so much stronger_

_Since the, since then, I was searching for the other half_   
_Of that broken moon, so that_   
_One day, one day, I can return by the full moon_   
_Where cherry-blossom flowers bloom_

_The changing townscape seems to rush us_   
_Where are you now, and what are you doing?_   
_We have decent lives and decent happiness_   
_But we're still chasing it_

_If we, if we, could find the other half_   
_Of that broken moon_   
_And if we could share our solitude_   
_Then, again I'd..._   
_Since the, since then, I was searching for the other half_   
_Of that broken moon, so that_   
_One day, one day, I can return by the full moon_   
_Where cherry-blossom flowers bloom_

After Zura sing,Elizabeth, Mutsu, Okita and me clapped our hands Shinpachi and Kagura ask Zura to coach them so they can sing good too, the rest are speechless. Zura just smiled at them and sit next to me whispering that I should do my part I laugh at what he said

ahahahaha Zura you believe in me? I asked Zura who look pissed, Zura straggle me and said thatits not Zura, its katsura and I'm a bastard idiot, Kagura and Shinpachi stop Zura and Mutsu laugh at me

Zura: hey Mutsu-dono I'll tell you a secret about Tatsuma zura said while wearing a smirk on his face damn this wig

ahahahaha Mutsu don't listen to Zura he has a big liar mouth

Zura: its not Zura, its katsura

Kagura: oh a secret spill it Zura

ahahahahahaha Zura if you say something I will tell everyone whos your first kiss Zura then cleared his throat and drink his sake. I defeat Zuga hahahaha then I felt someone is looking at me when I turn around I saw Kintoki looking angry at me hahahaha I didnt do anything why he's mad at me? ahahahaha

Kagura:hey tell me whos Zura's first kiss maybe someone I know ... Kagura look at Zura and Zura just look away

Elizabeth show her signboard saying that "Katsura-san its time to go, the freedom fighters ask for your presence they said its something important."

after Zura read it he got up and apologize to us saying he's now in duty and needs to get out. We understand him, in war he can never enjoy this gathering without worrying about what wwill happen to our other comrades its Zura's nature to always worry. We continue our drinking, Karaoke and eating session. at 12midnight we all go home, Mutsu and I go with Kintoki saying Zura is busy and we will leave tomorrow evening.

Mutsu wake me up and said that its already 10am and she's hungry, oh this is bad when she's hungry she has a bad temper. I ordered food for everyone specially for Mutsu all her favorite food. Kintoki eat a lot I ask if Zura will come because I have a soba for him his not answering his phone. Kintoki said that Zura is a busy person so he never know sometimes Zura go here but not daily and said let Kagura contact her so we ask Kagura to call Zura but still not answering. Hmm his drunk last night but he's with Elizabeth and we don't have to worry its Zura you know his strong as Kintoki. After we ate Mutsu said that we should leave because there's an emergency in ship. We left and ask Kintoki to say our goodbye to Zura, he just nod and ask me who's Zura's first kiss I just smile and run before Kintoki torture me to tell him.

**Zura's POV** (night after they go to bar)

Elizabeth I felt dizzy carry me please. Elizabeth carried me back to the hideout where the joui is, I ask them why are they hurry to talk to me, they tell me its about the sword named benizakura it was a cursed sword and they had been mass-producing as a bioweapon. Whose producing the weapon I asked my comrade they still don't know. I ask Elizabeth and our other comrades to look for the group who are producing the weapon. I got home and prepare to go to Saigo because he ask for my help. I wear my hair net and wig, whenever I go to bar I always wear a wig that is similar to my original hair because the smoke of the cigarette will damage my hair, my grandmother said that I should take care of my hair because my mom and dad has the same hair as mine, so even if sometimes my hair is annoying in war I didnt cut it even if its Gintoki's request I wont cut my hair.

Walking in the dark bridge I look up to the moon, the moon shines so bright when someone stab me

Nizo: Katsura Kotaro fancy meeting you here, I am looking for someone to practice my sword let me introduce my self I am Nizo the manslayer and the owner of benizakura

thats the benizakura I unleased my sword and fight to Nizo this is bad I feel dizzy and weak. I was fighting with him when something happened to the sword, I think faster before he launch an attack I remember the drug that can help me pretend that I died. When he attack me I already took the medicine.

**Kagura's POV**

After Sakamoto and Mutsu san left Gin-san receive a call from a client and then Eli appeared without Zura maybe he still has a hangover, Eli then cried when she saw the strawberry dink shinpachi offer. then Eli told us the story why Zura is not with him, Zura is missing and he only has a lead where Zura last seen it was in the bridge and theres a blood Eli suspected that it was from Zura, Shinpachi got mad and tell Eli not to lose hope because Zura is still alive, Eli said it hurts and Shinpachi got scared at Eli. I ask Sadaharu to track where Zura. I left Shinpachi with Eli and follow Sadaharu, we were at the port Sadaharu stop and I ask if thats where Zura is he just bark. I draw a map and told Sadaharu to give it to Shinpachi or Gin-chan. When I got into the ship I was a man wearing a violet kimono, I attack him but the girl with a dirty panty came and their army. I was defeated and captured.

**Gintoki's POV**

After I go to the client requesting that I should find the one who has the cursed sword and gave them back the sword. I followed a suspicious man and then I hide at the trash can, when he was near I attack him but he dodge it.

Nizo: Oh after Katsura Kotaro the next one to feel my benizakura is none other than the Shiroyasha, my self I am Nizo the manslayer and the one who killed Katsura Kotaro

After I heared that I got mixed emotions I cant believe it shock and angry

Zura will not lose to a pathetic manslayer like you

Nizo: you don't believe me? I get Katsura's hair in my kimono and smell it, Katsura's hair is really beautiful and smells like a cherry, I wonder if he;s really a man

There's no doubt that's Zura's hair and same shampoo as he use when we are still young the scent of cherry.

I attack the fucking bastard who claim that he killed Zura, no I won't believe it he's a great swordsman and Zura knows if he cant defeat the enemy he knows how to retreat thats why he's our general because he is smart enough to strategies and lead the war. I lost my mind I only want to attack and kill this bastard when I cut his arm it resurrect again so this is why Zura lose, when he's going to attack Shinpachi save me and some police came to the rescue.

When I open my eyes, I remember everything I am here at Shimura's house and Otae help me to sit

I need to go I told Otae but she didnt listen saying that I was badly injured I ask where is Kagura and Shinpachi she said that they need to go somewhere.

I really need to get up and killed that bastard.

I was silent when Otae gave me a tissue I didnt notice my tears I cry because once again I didnt fulfill my promise to Zura, Otae didnt ask but she sat beside me

Once again I failed to fulfill my promise not only to one person but also to another, I remember my promise to Shoyo sensei

Otae didnt say anything but still listen to me

I didnt even said what I truly feel, I made a decision that I will avoid him so that he can be safe I'm an idiot.

I cry so hard in the end I didnt protect Zura and I didnt find him, **I really made a wrong decision and I regret it now.**


	2. Make it right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takasugiiiii I will never forgive you!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its still lockdown here, everyone take care  
> I'm bored so I write a story
> 
> This is my first fic and sorry for not meeting your standards.
> 
> Not proofread because I'm lazy and not good in English
> 
> This is OOC

**Good decision comes from Experience and Experience come from Bad decision.**

**Always go with the choice that scares you the most, because that is the one that will help you grow**

* * *

**Shinpachi's POV**

Gin-san is badly injured, Kagura is missing, Sadaharu's sketch is not readable because it rained, I can't find Elizabeth so I had no choice but to ask help from the Shinsengumi. I know this will be bad if they saw Katsura they will help us but they will also try to get Katsura and Gin-san will be mad and it will create a big chaos, but I have no choice.

I go to Shinsengumi headquarters and asked for Kondo-san's presence, Hijikata-san and Okita-san is also in the room where Kondo-san is and ask me what happen? why do I look distress. I told them all the detailed story and ask help to find Kagura and Katsura, I don't believe that Katsura-san is dead, they also don't believe in that and they said it was part of their new investigation, there is a man named Nizo a self proclaim manslayer and I also told them what Elizabeth told me that Katsura is investigating about the cursed sword named benizakura and an unknown group is now trying to produce more sword like benizakura to destroy the government, Okita-san said that sword is dangerous when he is patrolling at night some manslayer attack him saying he is just trying his new sword called benizakura and the sword is not just an ordinary cursed sword but that sword is alive.Hijikata-san ask if Gin-san is okay and I said yes he just need to rest, Kondo-san ask Yamazaki to investigate and report as soon as possible. Kondo-san promise me that they will find Kagura and Katsura.

I went outside of the headquartes and go to where we are last night I saw Elizabeth dress like what Katsura's outfit is I approach him and said I'll join them because Kagura is also missing, Elizabeth said that I go to the rebels ship, while they are preparing for back up.

**Takasugi's POV**

You killed Zura? I asked calmly with a deadly voice

Nizo: Who the hell is Zura?

Katsura Kotaro, the Runaway Kotaro the general of the Joui

Nizo: Yes I killed him, he's not good enough I wonder why he's a general he can't even injured me. I also injured the Shiroyasha. I will be your new comrade

Hmm... Clean up your mess you are still not part of Kiheitai, and remember you killed the General so the comrade will come to your head.

Nizo: I took Katsura's hair and smell it again, his hair is so addicting. This is Katsura's hair I don't think he's a man, he takes care of his hair like a girl, his hair smelled like a cherry its so smooth.

When I heared that I attack Nizo but he block it.

Nizo: Oh you have a same reaction and expression with the Shiroyasha

Never said that I am your comrade, and if you don't clean this mess, I will kill you

**Gintoki's POV**

I need to save the kids and I need to kill that Nizou bastard, I get up and saw that the client's sister is here, maybe she will say something about that demonic sword. She talked and said that it was his brother's a man named Takasugi, when I heared that name my body froze, I will never forgive you Takasugi. I returned the money with a letter saying wait for me at the shop. When she got out I ask Otae to buy me a new jumo manga and when she left I got out and ready myself I saw that Otae ready my things woth an umbrella and a note saying return it to her. When we met at the shop she gave me a sword that she made its not as strong as benizakura but it can be use better than my wooden sword. I really need to hurry, when we are at the port we saw Zura's duck and the joui they will also after the ship where benizakura is.

**Katsura's pov**

I place all the bomb and set the timer to 5 mins, I was in Elizabeth's costume, Elizabeth and the rest of the joui never know my plan, I don't want them get involve but when I saw that the other Joui came and attack takasugi's ship. I ready my sword, I walk outside and I see Shinpachi and Leader what are they doing here? I need to save them. When I save them I sense a presence at the back of me, I know that demonic presence its from Takasugi. He attack me good thing I bend down, So he really plan on killing me all this time I though he's a friend, a comrade, a classmate I guess its only me who think like that

Takasugi: Oi,oi when did this turned out to be a costume party? this place isnt for brats

I'm not brat, I'm Katsuraaaa, I launch an attck to him and it hit his chess, I saw a familiar green book, the same book I and Gintoki has

Your still carrying that thing Takasugi? I took my own book in my kimono, I guess we are both idiot still holding our past.

Takasugi: So that thing save you from the benizakura?

No, Your stupid comrade is so excited that he didnt check if I was alive, he just cut my hair, maybe he's jealous because I have a beautiful hair. He's an Idiot assasin.

Takasugi: So, are you here for revenge? or ask me if I sent him to kill you?

I already heared and realize it Takasugi, It doesnt matter anymore, but I can't stay quiet with what are you trying to do. So I came back to hell and stop your idiotic plan, the bomb already timed and exploid, I'm sorry but your ambition will be sinking in the botton of the sea.

Takasugi: Zura... I know if your alive, you will stop me, your always the one who tried to stop me with my act, but now I will not let you stop me, Kiheitai kill Katsura

I cannot die until I see the dawn of Edo. If I leave Edo a bunch of idiot devil like you will attack it.

We fight and then Elizabeth and my Joui came and Takasugi, the girl and the lollicon left I need to go after them! after Takasugi but I cannot left my comrades.

Katsura-san go follow him but don't take too long this time, Elizabeth wrote in his signboard I thank Elizabeth and follow Takasugi, the yorozuya kids also followed I ask them that I cannot face Gintoki if anything happens to them and they said that they also can't face Gintoki if something happened to me. I let them followed me I promised I will treat them food and anything they want. Lollicon and the Girl Matako came, the yorozuya kids said that they will be the one to fight and I need to do my business so we can all go home. I ask them to be careful and meet me later

I trust the kids they are strong enough. When I see Takasugi he is sitting in the edge of ship.

Takasugi: Zura look over there, he is here, Gintoki is here. Looks like he will fight with benizakura. He's still an idiot.

I look up and saw that Gintoki and the assasin are fighting, I trust Gintoki will not die because of benizakura, Gintoki doesnt move as a human but as a Shiroyasha he fight with only with instict, but when I saw the assasin whos holding the benizakura I know he will die because the sword is eating him, he's in too much pain. I look at Takasugi and said that the man will die, but takasugi just smirk and said that he doesnt care. It doesnt matter to me whos my comrade or friend or not If they are in my way I have no choice but to kill them. Your using people like a puppet I said, Takasugi only look at the ocean.

Takasugi, I hate you. I've always hate you in the past since sensei died, and I still do hate you, but I always considered you as a comrade both you and Gintoki bring so much hurt to me. In the past and still now... When did our paths begin to diverge?

Takasugi: We start at the same starting point but even then, we have already our different plans in the future. I have not change at that time, the future I am seeing has not changed back then. Zura for me I coudnt care less about this country, this world took my future Shoyou sensei, we must fight against this world Zura, you and Gintoki has more reason to destroy this world. both of you lost your parents in this world and the only person who accepted you is none other than sensei, the one who doesnt live you alone is him, how do you live in such a carefree manner Zura? I hate it to the bone... Zura come with me and lets destroy this rotten world.

Takasugi I have lost count of number of times I wanted to destroy this world so it could be reborn, but he's .... Gintoki is still enduring it, he who should hate the world more than any of us, but he's still fighting, he's still smiling like an idiot. I no longer wish to destroy the country, I will change it I will change it to a better, I've already fond of too many peopleto set this world aflame. Right now you dont have desire to use your sword to attack or kill me, If you are dissatisfied with this world then go ahead and destroy it, but if you plan on all the lives in Edo, I will not stand by and watch you. I'll be the one to destroy you, theres more other way to change the country without too much sacrifice. I'm sure that what Shoyou sensei want.

after I said that the amantos came I look at Takasugi

Takasugi: Zura its hard to convince Amanto to team up with me, so I need to use you as a bait thank you Zura for being a foolish stupid idiot. I'll be presenting you head as a gift to them you know in amanto your head is much higher price than mine. General of Joui.

Takasugi I shouted

Takasugi: Zura, I told you didn't I, My only wish is to destroy this rotten world. I don't care about you anymore you will never stop me just like before.

The shinsengumi also came but they ar still in their ship they are still far but I can see them. The Harusame ship came with alots of amanto. Now I'm really in a bad mood.

I go back to where Elizabeth is I need to protect my people.

I shealth my sword and fight. Get lost, get out of my way I'm not in a best mood right now. I saw Gintoki and the kids I'm glad they are okay but I need to think as a General. I trust Gintoki can still fight while the shinsengumi are approaching the joui needs to get out of here.

Katsura-san give us your order? my comrade ask

Retreat.

the kids and also some of the Joui protest saying they will fight too

Our main goal is to destroy the benizakura, its already destroyed, there will be a ship go there before the Shinsengumi come and arrest you guys.

The first to to act is Elizabeth as expected she's matured enough, she get the two kids and the other joui followed her. Only me, Gintoki and the amantos came. I saw Takasugi in the other ship only watching while smilling.

Gintoki: Zura I thought you died whats with that hair? did someone dump you

Shut up Gintoki I'm not in the mood right now.

The amantos attack and so we did, we killed a lots of amanto more than this, We need to finish this as fast as we can, the shinsengumi is approaching and Gintoki is not in a good shape he needs to rest his wounds and injury are all deep. I remember Takasugi.

Gintoki this world doesnt end up the way we wanted. Just changing a friend's mind is tough, forget about changing the country

Gintoki: Zura when did you start to have a friend like that? Your imagining things

Gintoki... I called him

What Zura where in the middle of fight Gintoki said

You better not change again, It seems that cutting you would required a bit of effort. I'd rather not want to do it.

Gintoki: Zura... If you change, I'll be the first to cut you down

We both look at Takasugi who is just smirking and watching us

Takasugi this is how it is, the next time we meet we will no longer friends, we're do everything we can to bring you down. we both said

Gintoki: Just pray that you will never run against us again specially to Zura ... You better watch out

We both jump in the ship and I open my costumize parachute, Gintoki hug my waist thightly and ask if I'm Lupin

I said that Its Zura not Lupin, no Its katsuraa....

This is better before the ship of shinsengumi came we already escape.

Gintoki I didnt expect Takasugi still carrying our book, At the begining we are all the same yet we've grown so far apart... Gintoki still remember this book?

Gintoki: Yeah I threw it.

**Tagasugi POV**

Both Gintoki and Zura escaped, My kiheitai help get the other amanto before the shinsengumi came.

I look at both Gintoki and Zura they were already so far, Sorry Zura but you can never change my mind. Hate me all you want that is much better. I will destroy all the bad amanto for you.

Shinsengumi came and hmm they look strong but still not strong enough. They had a megaphone and ask us to surrender.

I laugh at them, the boy with brown hair fire us using his bazooka.

I go near their ship I jump and destroy the bazooka.

Some of their men step backward. Hmm so this is Zura's enemy in edo. I need to talk to them

I distant my self and talk

You know me right? I originally hold the Joui rebel Katsura's holding right now, he is not the real terrorist but its me. I blackmailed him using his greatest fear and trauma so he had no choice but to comply. You know my comrade also tried to kill him thats why the White Demon came and killed my comrade.You know who I was talking right? I see them gulped I told them its the famous Shiroyasha

This is only my piece of advice I smirk and say Don't try to capture Katsura Kotarou he's my general, he's the key to save your rotten world from me and when he's captured or in he's in danger. I will go back to earth to kill and destroy each and everyone of you and bring the hell. and the Shiroyasha will gone crazy.

And you still don't know the reason why Zura called as the Noble youth of madness and why he's our general and lasted the war for 5 years. Don't wake up the sleeping demon don't try to provoke him. after I said that

I left them some tried to chase me but Bansai already hold them in his string and killed them I ask Bansai that we will leave. He followed me.

**Hijikata's POV**

Takasugi and some of the Harusame Pirates left. I can't believe my hands is shaking when he got here in our ship. That bastard he's much scarier than Katsura but why he is saying that Katsura is much more feared?

Kondo:Toshi ordered them to investigate that ship

I asked Yamazaki to invest and report everything in details

Sougo: I guess I want to fight with Katsura.

Kondo: Sougo don't ever try that man takasugi is not joking, if we captured Katsura the Shiroyasha, the Kiheitai Commander and the Dragon of Katsurahama will come after us and they will try to rescue their general. They will bring an end to Edo. No one never know who are they but only Katsura the noble youth of madness and the general of the 4 heavenly kings and Takasugi the Kiheitai Commander is what we know but I think I already know whos the other two the Dragon of Katsurahama and the Shiroyasha.

Sougo: I suspected that the Shiroyasha is the Odd jobs boss, I saw him last night he is fighting with the holder of cursed sword.

I also know that the Loud fellow is non other than the man whos with us in the bar... I can't believe we already know them but we didnt notice.

Kondo: How did you know toshi?

Because I heared Sakata and that man talked about the war and how was Katsura. They still guard their General no wonder Takasugi gave us a warning.

Kondo: But I thought that they already separated and not care about each other?

Takasugi left but he still concern with Katsura thats why he said that Katsura is the key if we destroy it all the demons will come to us.

Sougo: I think that man Takasugi has a feeling for Katsura.

Kondo: that's love even if your a bad person you will still protect your love one, just like me and Otae

Kondo-san we never ask for your opinion. So what are we going to do?

Kondo cleared his throat and said put all the blame to Takasugi and never mention Katsura and his comrade. Takasugi will take all the blame, thats what he want

We followed Kondo

* * *

**Gintoki's POV**

We are now in the Yorozuya, Otae wanted to nurse me but I said I was waiting for someone to do that, later Zura came with a medical bag, he's hair is so annoying its so short.

Zura when will your hair grow long again?

Zura: Its Katsura not Zura andoh my hair its only a wig, Zura remove the wig and throw it, both Shinpachi and Kagura shout

How did you do that Zura?

Zura:Its not Zura, Its Katsura, well whenever I go to Saigo's bar i wear a wig because the smoke there will damage my hair and I need to take care of my hair.

Zura are you sure your a man?

Zura: Its Katsura, yes now Gintoki lets treat your wounds why do you want me to treat your wounds I also have a wounds and I need to talk a bath and take a rest because I didnt sleep iin 2 days and I still didnt eat. Lets now finish your wounds so I can go home.

Otae: Katsura-san you didnt eat? I still have a food in my bento.

when I heared that I immediatly hold Zura and go to my room I shouted that We should order food and celebrate because the client paid us big amount.

When we are now alone in my room I released my hold to Zura and took off my clothes

Zura cleaned my wounds and ask me not to move. after Zura finish he said he will now go home but I hug him

Zura don't let me worried again. After what happen you made me experience the bad decision I made and made me realize that I should not make a wrong decision once again.

Zura only listen to me and I started talking again, Zura I will now make a right decision based on what I experience.... Zura I will never be a shadow, I will now stand beside you and protect you, you will never feel lonely again.

Zura: hmm gintoki, I don't know what shadow are you saying? and its okay trust me I am strong enough you don't need to worry about me anymore.

No Zura I will fulfill my promise this time.

Zura smiled and hug me, yes Zura always forgive.

Zura I love you I said and Zura let go of hug and look at me with a question

Zura: As a friend?

No Zura its not as a friend, but as someone special

Zura: but you already had a special someone

No You are wrong listen to me, they are just my friend and you will always be my special someone

I touch his lips and slowly I kiss him, after that he smiled at me

Zura: I love you too

We both shared a night together and did what lovers do.

Otae and the kids we're at the Shimura's house before Zura came I ask them to leave us so we could talk and act as normal so Zura will not notice.

Zura: Say Gintoki, why did you made a wrong choice?

hmm because I was scared of the right decision i'm scared that it will leave you broken again,I know that you treasured Takasugi same as Sakamoto

Zura: Ask for my opinion first Gintoki and always choose a decision that scares you. It will always be the right

Yeah Zura, so I am now your boyfriend right?

Zura: uhmm I thought it was already understood we already did something lovers do and I said I love you too and when will you call me by my name?

Zura thank you and yes you need to tell me also I will call you by your name when we are already at the altar.

Zura and I sleep together after we take a bath and eat food, he cooks for me. I lend him a cloth

I made a wrong choice when I left him before and now I made it right it was not too late, he will always accept me. I'm so lucky to have him now our relationship has a label.


End file.
